nexoknightsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Nexo Knights/@comment-1762544-20160812055114/@comment-1762544-20160911105919
Nazwy zestawów ze sklepu swisstoy: *70362 Action Clay *70363 Action Macy *70364 Action Aaron *70365 Action Axl *70366 Action Lance *70347 Bike der königlichen Wache (Bike of the Royal Guard) *70348 Lances Doppellanzen-Cruiser (Lance's Double-Lance Cruiser) *70349 Ruinas Käfig-Roller (Ruina's Cage Roller) *70350 Triple-Rocker *70351 Clays Blaster-Falke (Clay's Blaster Falcon) *70372 Combo NEXO Kräfte (Serie 1) (Combo NEXO Forces Series 1) ---- Informacje od użytkownika Itaria No Shintaku z Eurobricks: *Modele będą jasnoniebieskie/niebieskie dla bohaterów i jasnoniebieskie/fioletowe dla złoczyńców, którymi będą Skalne Potwory. *Dużo nowych elementów dla minifigurek, zwłaszcza złoczyńców. *Zestawy Action to figurki akcji jak BIONICLE, ale mniejsze i z głowami minifigurek. Ponoć wyglądają okropnie. *Nexo Moce będą sprzedawane w saszetkach jak minifigurki. Pięć tarcz na saszetkę. *Ruina to kobieta-potwór z opadającymi z boku włosami. ---- Informacje od użytkownika CM4Sci z Eurobricks: *Dużo lazurowego, ciemnofioletowego, szarego i czarnego. *Jestro wraca jako złoczyńca, jednak tym razem jest jeszcze bardziej skorumpowany. Jest niebieski, a jego strój jest fioletowo-żółty. Towarzyszy mu zła chmura z błyskawicami. *Potworami są Skalne Potwory z fioletowymi hełmami i broniami. *Rycerze nadal są jasnoszarzy, ale mają nowe zbroje i nowe nadruki. Wykorzystują te same hełmy, ale przyłbice są teraz przezroczyste w kolorze pomarańczowym. *Skorumpowane tarcze to Tarcze Absorpcji z tegorocznych zestawów Ultimate, ale odwrócone do góry nogami. *Pojawia się nowa część wyglądająca jak błyskawica, ale przecięta na pół. *Pojawia się nowa część wyglądająca jak małe, płaskie ostrze. *Motyw serii to tym razem "POŁĄCZ SWOJĄ MOC!". *Wśród potworów są klocki 2x2 z twarzami, małymi dłoniami i broniami. *'70347': Podobny do Pojazdu bojowego Knighton, ale ma gładkie koła i wyrzutnię studów z przodu. Żołnierz i skalny złoczyńca (z fioletowym elementem przypominającym głowę gargulca) z kosą. *'70348': Mały kołowy pojazd z dwiema lancami z przodu. Złoczyńca ma nowe nogi podobne do "nóg" ducha. Zawiera Lance'a i Dennisa. *'70349': Wygląda jak dziwny rydwan. Przód wygląda jak bestia z pazurami. Tył to klatka z kimś w środku, z wiszącą do góry nogami skorumpowaną tarczą powyżej. Ruina ma jasnoniebieskie włosy Bellatrix i kosą. Zawiera Aarona. *'70350': Toczący się pojazd z zamkową balustradą jako usta. Nowe duże skalne koła podobne do tych z Power Miners. Mała katapulta z tyłu. Dwóch złoczyńców: jeden wygląda jak Tremor z Ultra Agents, a drugi, mniejszy, ma fioletowy hełm i kulę na łańcuchu. Kolejna skorumpowana tarcza i Axl. *'70351': Niebieski odrzutowiec z przezroczystymi pomarańczowymi skrzydłami i dwiema wyrzutniami sześciu studów z przodu i jedną z tyłu. Wielka, podobna do Burnie'ego postać ze świecącymi skrzydłami i maczugo-dłonią. Dwóch skalnych złoczyńców z kołem i klockiem. Clay, Clybot i skorumpowana tarcza. *'70352': Wielki, długi czołg z głową błazna z przodu. Dużo nowych skalnych kół. Dźwig trzymający więzienie z Avą z tyłu. Chmura z błyskawicami unosi się nad nim. Mały motocykl dla skalnego złoczyńcy. Pojawia się minifigurka z wielkimi, świecącymi skrzydłami i mały blok z mieczem. Macy dostaje wiertło. Lance ma skorumpowaną tarczę. Minifgurki to Jestro, Macy, Ava, Lance, skrzydlaty złoczyńca, skalny złoczyńca i blok. *Zestawy Action są właściwie nazywane "Battle Suits" (skafandry bojowe). To małe mechy wykorzystujące części z Mixeli. Wszystkie wykorzystują wyspecjalizowany tors, który może się otwierać, by włożyć minifigurkę do środka. Ich głowy wyskakują. Posiadają większe wersje broni rycerzy, np. Axl ma nowy topór, a Clay większą wersję swojego miecza. Posiadają nowe trójkątne tarcze z trzema Nexo Mocami. Rycerze mają w tych zestawach szare przyłbice. *Combo NEXO Powers to Nexo Moce w saszetkach. Pięć tajemniczych mocy w saszetce, 35 do zebrania. W każdej saszetce jest trójkątna tarcza mogąca łączyć się z innymi. Pudełka są podobne do tych z zestawów Ultimate, ale szersze.